Lucky Number
by gatoriris
Summary: Ginny has exactly fourteen days to find a date to Hermione and Ron's wedding. She is forced to attempt the unthinkable: blind dating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the immediate plot!

Author's Note: So, here I am – I'm back for some reason I do not know of. Nonetheless, I felt the urge to write _something_ other than English papers. Yep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Daily Prophet_

_February 1, 2000_

**Looking for Love?**

Please owl Maggie Blackburn for more information about these lovely lads!

_Today's Bachelor #1 is twenty-four years old, attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, and is currently a freelance writer. He believes his best subject was Charms, but he also possessed a penchant for Potions. His hobbies include carpentry, swimming, and scrap-booking. This gorgeous young man has luscious brown hair and sensual lips waiting to be captured by the kiss of love. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I raise my eyebrows at _The Daily Prophet_. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Blind dating, I mean. A lunatic must have written the dating section of the newspaper. After all, who wants to date someone who liked Snape's class? And who wants to date a man who likes scrap-booking? And who wants to date someone who is a writer – they're usually a bit loony.

I tuck a stray lock of my carrot-resembling hair behind my ear and continue to the next ad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Today's Bachelor #2 is also twenty-four, but this blond prince attended Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States. He recently moved to England – so yes, he still has that sexy American accent – and is currently teaching Quidditch. He aspires to open his own Quidditch academy. His hobbies include gardening, swing-dancing, baking and of course, Quidditch. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is ridiculous. Maggie Blackburn really _is_ a lunatic – a raving one at that! I wonder if she screens the "lovely lads" who submit their profiles for the ads. My guess is that she doesn't, because both of these bachelors are rather… feminine, if I say so myself.

I have nothing against Americans (They do have quite sexy accents), Quidditch players (They usually have nice muscles), or cooking men (Who doesn't like good food?), but that was where the masculine qualities of Bachelor #2 ended rather abruptly. Gardening? Swing-dancing? And baking? Indeed, cooking is one thing; baking is another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Today's Bachelor #3 is a smashing, dark-haired twenty-one-year-old who attended Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. This darling has always been skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, is a professional Quidditch player, and desires nothing more than a down-to-earth girl to keep him company. His hobbies include reading, watching the stars (This one's a romantic!), and most recently, sculpting._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I feel my eyes widened.

Three must be a lucky number, because this one has potential. Apparently, he's looking for someone down-to-earth. That would be me. Some (like my inner mind) call me plain, but Mum calls me beautiful. Therefore, the happy medium is down-to-earth.

Hermione has always said that reading breeds intelligence. And stargazing is slightly reminiscent of Trelawney, but it really is quite romantic as long as it doesn't interfere with the man's sanity. Oh – and sculpting is pretty "exotic," as the wonderful Maggie Blackburn would put it. And Defense Against the Dark Arts? It's always nice to have a protector, even though Voldemort is non-existent now. And to be quite honest with myself, I have consistently preferred dark-haired men. Michael. Dean. Most recently, Brian. And of course, Harry.

Shoving thoughts of a certain dark-haired wizard out of my head, I grab my quill and a piece of paper.

_Dear Ms. Blackburn_ – scratch scratch scratch. Nope, too personal.

_To Whom It May Concern:_ - scratch scratch scratch. Eh, too formal.

This is harder than I thought it would be.

_Ms. Blackburn,_

_I am writing to inquire about Bachelor #3 from February 1st. _

_Please and thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley _

What am I thinking, really? I'm not quite sure. Blind dating is really not my thing – not that I've had any previous experiences with it. Actually, dating in general has never been my thing.

I have had quite an unfortunate history with boys. Michael was an immature attempt at having a relationship, Dean was too busy dealing with his teenage hormones to pay much attention to anything other than my mouth, and Brian seemed to have trouble controlling his interest in the female species.

So here I am. Twenty years old, working as an architect, single, and "becoming an old maid," as Mum says. I personally don't see anything wrong with being an "old maid," nor do I see myself as an "old maid" at twenty, but even if I don't really want to date someone through a newspaper ad, I guess I _do_ need a date to Ron and Hermione's wedding in two weeks.

I fold the piece of paper and tie it to my owl's leg.

"Drop it off at _The Daily Prophet_ office, Belle."

Well, that's that. If worst comes to worst, Bachelor #3 will turn out to be a serial killer and I will die. Actually, that would be pretty bad. But I doubt that will happen. So if worst comes to worst, I will simply have no date to the wedding. I won't really mind. In fact, I'll be relieved.

As if on cue, the lock turns on the door of the flat that Hermione and I share. I hear the voices of my favorite brother and my favorite person – my youngest brother's fiancé.

"Ron, would you quit pushing?"

"I would stop if you would walk faster!"

"Is a box of silk flowers and centerpiece pots really that heavy?"

"Yes, _dear_, if your fiancé insists on buying two billion flowers and just as many pots."

"I didn't buy two billion! You're exaggerating!"

My favorite person and her fiancé can be quite entertaining when they are standing in my living room bickering, and one of them is holding a box while complaining about how unbearably heavy it is.

Ron's face begins turning red – that's usually the signal that the fight is about to get ugly – as he opens his mouth to argue.

"Hello there!" I say cheerily.

My favorite person and her husband-to-be finally realize that I'm in their benign presence.

"Ginny! We were just talking about you before Ronald started complaining about how heavy a silly little box is," Hermione says.

"Excuse me! First you call me an exaggerator, and then you say that our wedding centerpieces are silly?" Ron huffed.

"Er, I don't mean to interrupt any sweet exchange between you two, but I think you could solve the problem if Ron would just, you know, put the box down," I interject.

Hermione begins chuckling silently, and Ron's ears turn bright red. He drops the box unceremoniously.

"I need to use the bathroom," my brother mumbles as he charges out of the living room.

I smile at Hermione.

"I guess the wedding shopping was pretty interesting, wasn't it?" I ask, already knowing the answer is affirmative.

My sister-in-law-to-be returns my smile and collapses onto the couch.

"Yeah, it was interesting, to say the least."

Hermione's face lights up, and I'm worried. The last few times her face has done that weird glowy thing have been when she's tried to hook me up with some blokes in her department at the Ministry. I groan inwardly.

"It _was_ interesting, actually. Ron and I were just discussing how many wedding guests the Burrow could hold. We've invited all of our close friends, but then I realized that our friends will be _guests_. You know, counterparts," Hermione explains.

"Otherwise known as dates," I conclude for her. I sense a migraine.

"Correct. I knew you would understand. We even put 'Please bring a guest' on the invitation." Hermione's face seemed to glow even brighter, if that was possible.

I knew what she was hinting at.

"So basically, you want me to bring a date."

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Exactly!"

A thought – one of those light bulb kind of thoughts – popped into my head.

"But I'm your maid of honor. I can't bring a date, because he'll end up sitting in the audience alone. It would be quite rude of me to just leave him in the crowd for an hour, wouldn't it?" I try to weasel my way out of bringing a date.

Hermione bites her lip.

"Well, yes, but that's how things always are. Bridesmaids are still expected to bring guests to the weddings," she replies.

Drat.

I'm probably going insane, or maybe I just don't want to be attacked by Hermione for being anti-dating, but I feel my lips move and hear my voice say, "Of course. I'll have a date. He'll be there."

Hermione beams and throws her arms around me.

"Oh, Ginny, the wedding will be perfect!"

Perfect. Just perfect.

I hope worst doesn't come to worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the immediate plot!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is dandy. I had promised Hermione that I would bring a date to her wedding, but I still haven't heard back from the dear Ms. Blackburn. I suppose this isn't worst coming to worst, but it's pretty close.

The words "Madame Milkin's" are on the tip of my tongue as I stand in front of my fireplace; I'm meeting Hermione for a fantastically fun gown dressing. I'm fifteen minutes late, and I know I'm going to get a nice, sound scolding from my best friend.

As I prepare to step into the fireplace, I hear a _smack_.

My head whips around to the living room window and I see my owl, Belle, beginning to float downward.

"Oh, Pig and Errol are rubbing off on her," I say to myself as I pull out my wand.

"Accio Belle!" I call with a flick of my wrist.

_Smack_.

Ah, that was a bad idea. I should have opened the window _first_, then Accio-ed the poor dear.

I chuck my wand into my purse and open the window, pulling Belle inside carefully.

As I try to make amends for smashing her into the window, she grunts disgustedly and stays only long enough for me to untie the letter on her leg.

With a flutter, my owl is out the window again – free of a rather foolish owner.

I look at the letter addressed to Miss Ginny Weasley in neat, curvy handwriting. I squeal just like I did when I received my official invitation to Hogwarts nine years ago; I've been waiting for Maggie Blackburn's reply for two days now, and it's finally here.

I do a mental drum roll, but just as I open the letter, Hermione's angry face pops into our fireplace.

"Ginny Weasley! May I please ask what you are doing on this sunny Saturday afternoon?"

I point to the letter.

"And what is that, exactly?" she demands.

"Oh, it's the reply from Mag-" I cut myself off before my mouth informs Hermione of my current dating issues. Yeah, she doesn't know about those wonderful issues quite yet.

"Um… The reply. From… the magazine! The magazine!" I sputter.

Hermione shoots me a skeptical look before deciding to ignore my last comment.

"Do you know where you should have been twenty minutes ago?" she interrogates.

"Madame Milkin's!" I reply promptly.

"And why are you at the flat instead of at Madame Milkin's?" she asks, her voice sounding like that of Madame Hooch explaining why Quidditch is played on brooms.

I point to the letter again as I grin widely. I can't risk opening my big mouth again.

Hermione rolls her eyes, and I hear her mutter a barely audible "whatever."

"Just floo here now."

Order received. I jump into the fireplace as soon as Hermione's head disappears, letter still in hand. I tumble out of Madame Milkin's fireplace looking quite disheveled, I imagine.

As I brush the soot off my clothes, Hermione grabs my shoulders and hauls me over to the measuring stool, where a thin-mouthed Madame Milkin is waiting with her measuring tape in hand. I never knew anyone's mouth could be so thin, really. Hermione grabs my purse and the letter from me and conspiratorially nods to Madame Milkin.

After a few minutes of being measured this way and that, Hermione drags me over to the aisles of evening gowns that Madame Milkin reserves for her wedding customers.

I follow that favorite person of mine along the aisles as she tosses potential gowns at me until my head is hardly visible behind the heap of blues and pinks and purples. I am blissfully unaware of Hermione's dress-shopping tactics from behind my wall of gowns.

The shopping goes on and on, and by the time Hermione and I Apparate home, my feet feel like a hippogriff has stomped on them repeatedly.

This has been a long day, but my eyes brighten when I remember that I have a certain letter to open. I pause and listen to make sure that Hermione is in the shower and not available to witness my foolish attempts at dating, then fumble through my purse, where I had stuffed the letter earlier.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_I would be honored to present you with more information about Bachelor #3, who has received word of your interest as well. This bachelor, however, does not wish to divulge his name or address until he corresponds to you through owl. _

_Bachelor #3 has instructed me to give you his temporary owling address, which is as follows:_

_2731 S. Warring Boulevard_

_-Hogsmeade-_

_Thank you for your interest, and please do inform me of any developments with Bachelor #3!_

_Best wishes,_

_Maggie Blackburn_

_Editor, _Looking for Love?

I find myself snorting. Who was this mystery Bachelor #3? And why was he so paranoid? In fact, he almost reminds me of... Oh dear. He reminds me of one Mr. Potter – a lot. I grab the old issue of _The Daily Prophet_ that I had stuffed in my desk drawer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Today's Bachelor #3 is a smashing, dark-haired twenty-one-year-old who attended Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. This darling has always been skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, is a professional Quidditch player, and desires nothing more than a down-to-earth girl to keep him company. His hobbies include reading, watching the stars (This one's a romantic!), and most recently, sculpting._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drat. Bachelor #3 probably _is_ Harry Potter. Dark hair. Twenty-one. Gryffindor. DADA. Quidditch! I can't believe I never realized it. I didn't know about the reading, stars, and sculpting, but the boy (or man) had practically lived in my family's house for ten years!

This is awful! I –

Wait. Perhaps this _isn't_ so awful. I mean, I've been over him for ages, but I guess there will always be a soft spot for him. The crooked glasses. The messy hair. The shy smile. Yes, I suppose I do still have a tiny soft spot for him.

So inquiring about Bachelor #3 might have been the best decision I've ever made in my entire life. I can "blind date" Harry while knowing who he is and not being afraid that my "blind date" is a serial killer.

I suppose I might as well send my owl over. No hurt to try, right? And who cares if I already know who he is?

I clear my throat and head to my room for a quill and some paper. As I pass the bathroom, I hear Hermione turn the shower off and I speed up my step a little.

Locking the door to my room, I sit down and feel a flutter in my stomach. I roll my eyes at myself. This whole thing is just so silly. I feel a familiar flame creep onto my cheeks as I imagine what Hermione would say if she knew I was trying to blind date someone I already knew. I bury my face in my hands when I picture Mum's reaction. Or Lavender's. Oh, she would laugh me straight to 2731 S. Warring Boulevard and tell me to just jump him already!

_Knock knock_.

"Ginny?"

I jump out of my chair. Surely she didn't know about my little scheme? I mean, Hermione is smart, but she is not clairvoyant. At least I hope not.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you know if we have a new bottle of hand lotion somewhere? I looked in the bathroom but couldn't find any."

Oh, thank Merlin. She doesn't know.

"Um, no. I don't think we have any," I reply quickly.

"All right, thanks."

I hear Hermione's footsteps pad away.

Quill in hand. Paper on desk. Breathe in, breathe out.

_Dear Bachelor #3, _-scratch, scratch.

I would really rather call him Harry, but he doesn't know that I know who he is yet. So Bachelor #3 he is.

Start over.

_Dear Bachelor #3,_

_I am owling you because I read your profile in _The Daily Prophet_'s dating section. I found myself interested in meeting you, so I contacted Maggie Blackburn. She gave me your temporary owling address, so here I am._

_I suppose it's only fair if I reveal a bit about myself, so you can decide whether or not to toss my letter. I am twenty years old and attended Hogwarts as a Gryffindor (not unlike yourself), so I reckon I must know of your name, if not you personally. Of course, I won't offer my name, since that would take all the fun out of this blind dating affair. _

_Anyway, I'm currently working as an architect and share a flat with my best friend. My occupation hints at the fact that I'm artistic, which explains part of the reason I decided to owl you – you sculpt. My best subject in school was always Charms, although I quite enjoyed Herbology as well. _

_I know this introduction was rather hasty and superficial, but I believe I've covered the basics._

_If it suits your fancy, please reply via the owl I sent to your address._

_Sincerely,_

_Carrot (only a pseudonym – don't worry!)_

_P.S. – About the greeting, I wasn't sure exactly what to call you. I apologize if it impersonalizes you!_

I wonder if I should tell him about the wedding and my need for a date. Nah, that will make it seem like I'm using him for a fling.

I smile a complacent smile, fold the letter, and tie it to Belle's leg. Poor dear, she's been out hiding from me all day, but she had no choice but to come back for food.

"2731 S. Warring Boulevard!" I tell Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the immediate plot!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is now February 4. Still no reply from Harry. I have nine days to find a date to Hermione and Ron's wedding. Yes, the lovebirds are getting married on Valentine's Day. I don't know what Hermione was thinking – Ron will combine her anniversary and St. Valentine's present into one, and she will receive one less present each year! Just kidding.

I sit at my desk in my small office and try to concentrate on reviewing the blueprint for the new bell tower to be built in the center of Hogsmeade. The whole thing was rather narrow for my tastes, but Jordan, my boss, insisted that I not exceed the parameters he had set for its width and height. Call it my artistic obstinacy, but I don't appreciate his dictating _my_ blueprints.

_Peck. Peck._

My head snaps toward my office window to see my faithful owl hovering outside with a letter on her leg.

"Belle!" I cry as I open the window. She hoots at me; I see that she's forgiven her owner.

I untie the letter, which is addressed to Ms. Carrot in rather scribbly handwriting. I smile at Bachelor #3's adoption of my pseudonym. I see that Harry has managed to retain his sense of humor even after the second war.

_Dear Ms. Carrot,_

_First things first: I'm sorry I didn't reply promptly, but I was in Norway playing Quidditch until yesterday._

_And not to worry – I didn't find your greeting rude at all. In fact, I find it quite amusing. Please don't hesitate to continue using Bachelor #3 as my name._

_You're right – we probably do know each other because we were in the same house and only a year apart. I must say that I feel the same way you do – I won't tell you my name because it takes the fun out of this whole deal._

_From what I've read in your letter, you seem like a pretty nice person. An architect, huh? We should get along just fine, because I'm thinking about giving up professional Quidditch and just living as a freelance artist (if there is such a thing?). I'm rather tired of traveling here and there without time to relax and enjoy the countries I'm visiting. I guess I'm also tired of the high-profile life Quidditch players live. I've had my share of wacky media, and I hate not being able to go to a party without Rita Skeeter the Younger telling the whole world that I was making eyes at some brunette._

_Food for thought: give me one word that describes your personality. As for myself, I'd have to say… "searching." My life has not been the easiest life to live, and I'm searching for a lot of things now. A normal life, for one. Stability. A down-to-earth girl, which Ms. Blackburn pointed out in my ad. Oh – is it just me, or is she a bit, well, loony?_

_As you can tell, I decided not to toss your letter. I think that there is potential, which is surprising, since I never expected anything to come of my ad in _TheDaily Prophet

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Bachelor #3_

_P.S. – I think your owl has made friends with mine!_

Squeal. Squeal. Squeal! I call this divine intervention – even our owls like each other! I always thought Hedwig was rather pretty…

All right, maybe I shouldn't move so quickly, but it's tempting to fall for Harry. I suppose I never really knew him. I mean, he was a family friend, but I never knew him personally – I was too busy sending singing dwarfs after The-Boy-Who-Lived to notice plain Harry Potter.

I grab a quill and begin scribbling my reply.

Goodbye, single life. Hello, dating life!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I really am a little girl at heart. I think it's both pathetic and unique that I can't stand to keep secrets from my mum. And so I decide to come clean with Mum. I am going to tell her just how my "relationship" with Harry is developing from a simple newspaper ad. I will, of course, swear her to secrecy.

"The Burrow!" I call as I step into the fireplace.

"Ginny!" Mum cries as she drops the pan she's holding and runs to the fireplace to embrace me. Ah, the feeling of being squeezed half to death by my dearest mother is something no one can ever replace. But it's not like I never come home; I actually go at least once a week.

Mum finally lets go of me, and she begins jabbering away about the wedding.

"… and Hermione bought her gown already. Oh! Did she tell you that Madame Milkin wants you to go in for a final fitting?"

I force a smile on my face and nod – really, how can I dampen Mum's excitement by telling her that I didn't particularly want to visit that thin-mouthed, tape-measure-brandishing villain again?

"Mum, I have to tell you something," I say, my voice completely grave – so much so that Mum immediately becomes worried.

I pull her over to the couch and sit her down.

"Mum, I have a date to the wedding," I begin. I really do plan to tell her about how I came across my date, and that my date would be Harry. It's too bad she decides to smother me again.

"Oh, my baby girl has a date!" Mum cries as she hugs the life out of me. She makes it sound as if I've never dated before! I'm not a nun; I simply take my time and pick out the best men to date. I snort at myself. Yes, I take my time to pick, which is exactly why I am currently contacting "strangers" through _The Daily Prophet_.

"Tell me about him, Ginny!" Mum orders.

"Well, his name is Bach-" Oh sweet Merlin. I almost slipped.

"Um… his name is Bachetar. Bachetar… Mussolini!" Oh sweet sweet Merlin! What was I thinking? Mussolini? Great, now I'm dating the descendant of a bloody dictator.

This was going to be harder than I thought. Now that I think about it, Mum will probably force me to confront Harry right away. But I can't do that – it would ruin everything! If I tell Harry that Ms. Carrot, the witty, mysterious architect, is really just his best friend's little sister, he will never speak to me again!

A puzzled look comes over Mum's face, and her brow furrows.

"Bach- what?" she asks.

"Bachetan. I mean, Bachetar! Bachetar Mussolini," I sputter. I really am horrid at this lying thing, aren't I? First I come up with stupid names for people when I didn't really have to lie, then I forget my own fabrications.

Mum gives me an odd look before she smiles.

"Well, tell me what he's like."

She really is making this lying thing hard for me. I scour my brain, trying to recall bits and pieces of the ad.

"Um… well, Bachetag is a Quidditch player, and he likes sculpting. He's from Italy, you know. That's why his last name is Mussolini. But he's not related to Mussolini or anything." I'm babbling now. Obvious, isn't it?

I'm really going to have trouble keeping up with my own story. It would be nice if I could told Mum that Bachetab – or whatever I said his name was – attended Hogwarts, but then she would probably realize that none of my classmates had the last name Mussolini.

Mum mistakes my nervous prattle for excitement about my new "boyfriend" and nods happily.

"Well, he certainly sounds like a nice young man. Tell him I can't wait to meet him at the wedding."

I smile half-heartedly and agree.

Maybe telling Mum about my date wasn't such a great idea. Actually, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if I'd just told the truth instead of creating fictional characters.

At this moment, I have seven days, six hours, and twenty-four minutes to make Harry fall in love with Ms. Carrot because of her amazing wit and charm. Then I have to shatter his image of Ms. Carrot as a drop-dead sexy woman by telling him who I am – plain old Ginny Weasley who has ridiculous red hair and a rather nonexistent sanity.

Brilliant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Bachelor #3,_

_Norway. Tell me, how well do most Norwegians speak English? One of my (many) uncles was born in Norway, and he has trouble pronouncing words properly. Once, I swear I heard him say, "I went to the hospital to die." It turns out that he was trying to say, "I went to the hospital today." Obviously, communication with him is a bit stunted._

_Indeed, I am an architect – a rather stubborn one. Call me rebellious, but I'm always trying to find a way to not follow my boss's directions, because I can't stand having him tower over me. In other words, I completely understand why you want to work as a freelance artist. To be able to plan buildings the way I want to is an amazing feeling, but the few times I've submitted my personal work to my boss, it's been rejected. _

_I've always liked Quidditch as well. Flying still gives me an amazing feeling, but I haven't had the chance to do much of it lately. My guess is that you love Quidditch more than you ever have, but you don't want the constraints of playing on a professional team. It's a pity that jobs take all the fun out of life – most jobs, anyway._

_To describe myself in one word, I'd have to say… free. (I think you already figured that out from my rant about my job.) I grew up in a huge family, and even though I love them to death, being by myself has always been a thrill. I've also always gotten a kick out of rebelling against authority, but I've never done anything crazy or immoral. I just like to have my share of fun. And I have to say, Dungbombs are the best invention ever. _

_Until next time,_

_Ms. Carrot_

_P.S. – Is your owl female or male? Just curious – I wonder if our owls will, you know, fall for each other. Or do animals even have set mates? I'd like to think so… (Mine's female, by the way.)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: It might be a little longer until the next update, because this was the last chapter I had already written. Now I have to wait for divine inspiration and some spare time to write the next chapter, but I will try my best!


End file.
